


Ace In Your Face

by SushiOwl



Series: Steter Trumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Asexuality, Good Peter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saintrenee asked: Steter, ace!stiles doing everything in his power to avoid Peter who had started courting him after the two of them being friends. Maybe involve something along the lines of "did you just jump out a window to avoid me?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace In Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, ace!Stiles! I've been looking for a reason to write characters on the spectrum, but my brain keeps going 'nah.'
> 
> Apparently I tagged this with Major Character Death before and I promise there's no death, only fluff. xD

“Did you just jump out a window to avoid me?” came Peter’s voice as Stiles slowly, awkwardly and painfully slid down the trunk of a tree he’d caught onto like a koala when he’d leapt from his bedroom window.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Stiles grunted as he continued to scoot down. “I thought I saw a spider. I don’t like spiders.” There was a light thump behind him, and Stiles looked back to see that Peter had dropped from the window too. Great.

“Stiles, is there something you need to tell me?”

Stiles let go of the tree trunk and stumbled a little, jerking upright before Peter had the chance to catch him. “I thought you were used to people trying to run away from you,” Stiles said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I am,” Peter said, dropping his hands and giving Stiles a pondering look. “But not with people who are supposed to be my friend. Especially those that are supposed to be _more.”_

Creeperwolf used Guilt Trip. 

It was super effective.

Stiles looked down at his feet. “I am your friend,” he said quietly.

Peter made a sound like he was blowing air out through his nostrils. “But not more,” he said. Stiles looked up at him, watching as he seemed to wrestle with some emotions as they crossed his features. He saw annoyance, betrayal, sadness, frustration, and then finally his face settled on disheartened. “I feel…” He made a vague gesture with his hand.

“What?” Stiles had to know.

Peter sighed and shrugged. “I’m not sure what I feel. I want to be upset with you. I want to claim you were leading me on. But I know that’s not something you would do. Mostly I’m just angry at myself for assuming.” He made a disgruntled growling sound, soft and in the back of his throat. “I should have known better.” There was that sadness in those blue eyes, and he looked away quickly. "I’m sorry, Stiles. I’ll go. You don’t need to leap out of buildings to get away from me.”

Stiles immediately foresaw everything between them dissolving. They’d come so far in a few years. They could joke now. Peter didn’t seem to want to claw his face off at random. Stiles was pretty sure that the smiles Peter gave him, wide and sweet with crinkly eyes, were genuine.

“Wait,” he said, lurching forward to grab Peter’s hand–his warm hand that sometimes ruffled his hair–and stopped him from continuing away from him. “Don’t go.”

Peter didn’t face him but didn’t pull his hand away. His fingers flexed then went limp again. “Stiles, whatever it is you’re doing, it’s not funny. I’m trying to be calm here, to give you the benefit of the doubt, so just–”

“We are more than friends,” Stiles blurted out, and Peter finally turned his head to look at him. “It’s just–I like flirting with you, Peter. It’s fun, okay? But I can’t–when you get too close, I freak out. I just–look, it’s not you, it’s–”

“If you finish that sentence with what I think you’re about to finish it with, be prepared for me to deck you,” Peter said, mostly through his teeth. He seemed to be losing his handle on his anger.

“I like you, Peter,” Stiles went on, and one might say he was showing his limited self-preservation skills, but he knew Peter wouldn’t hurt him. Mostly knew. If he was wrong, he’d be really, _really_ shocked. “But I don’t want to have sex with you.”

Peter stared for a long time, before he blinked like he’d zoned out. “So many biting remarks passed through my mind that I can’t pick.” He pulled his hand away though. “That’s fine. I feel like a douche for thinking you could have told me that before and I would have backed off, but of all the amazing things that I am, Stiles, a mind-reader is not one of them. So if you had just–”

“I don’t want to have sex with anyone!” Stiles barked while his voice was still steady enough to do so. 

More staring from the zombie wolf. “Didn't you demand that someone sex you up when virgins were being sacrificed?” 

A giggle bubbled out of Stiles at that, causing him to cough. “God, you would remember that.” He shook his head and looked at Peter’s incredulous face. “That was more an _I don’t wanna die violently_ thing than a sex thing.”

Peter’s posture was relaxing by increments, his brow slowly smoothing out. “And everything with Lydia?”

“Just because I wanted to be with Lydia doesn’t mean I wanted to have sex with her–well, I thought that I should want to, because she’s so beautiful, y’know? Everyone wanted her. If I wanted to be with her and acted like a horndog, no one would suspect that I really just wanted to date her and–like–hold her bag outside a dressing room and–I dunno–buy her a Life Water and probably butterless popcorn at the movies.” He waved his hands around spastically, trying to stay on topic. “I wanted Lydia as my girlfriend because I wanted to _have_ a girlfriend, and I always want things I don’t deserve.”

“I don’t know that Lydia would like being called a thing,” Peter said slowly.

“That’s not what I–!”

“I know,” Peter said, cutting him off. “I know what you meant. I also don’t know that Lydia would think you don’t deserve her these days. You were kids then.” 

That was true. Stiles sighed, wondering how he was in his mid-twenties and was okay with the town being in peril on everyday that ended in -y and still had a decent social life. Lydia was one of his best friends now, and he wasn’t sure if he could imagine her as his girlfriend. But he liked to imagine her happy.

“It’s alright to be confused when you’re a kid,” Peter went on, and Stiles blinked at him. “And it’s alright to be confused now if you are.” He took a step toward Stiles, tilting his head. “Are you confused?”

“I live in a state of constant WTF,” Stiles informed him, straight-faced and completely serious.

Peter’s lips twitched. “Are you asexual, Stiles?”

Stiles wished he’d leapt out of his bedroom window with one of his fidget toys. “Yeah,” he said after a moment of wringing his fingers almost painfully together.

“But not aromantic?”

Giggling suddenly at the term, Stiles shook his head. “I’m like _pan_ -romo, dude.”

“So what’s okay?” 

Stiles blinked up at Peter. “Huh?”

“What are you comfortable with?” Peter clarified. “Dating is okay?”

Stiles felt a tightness in his chest. Peter was still interested? “Uh-huh.” He nodded.

“Touching is okay?”

Stiles swallowed. “Which touching exactly? I might make a power point.”

Snorting, Peter held his hand palm up. “Can I hold your hand?”

Don’t swoon, don’t you do it, Stilinski. Stiles set his hand in Peter’s nodding and letting out a weird little titter.

Peter wrapped his fingers around Stiles’s hand and moved closer still. “Can I hold your hand in public?” He seemed to lose a bit of his composure and let a smile curve his lips when Stiles released this laugh that sounded like it belonged in a bishoujo anime. “Is this okay?” He pressed his lips to the back of Stiles’s hand.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, rocking forward and smooshing his face into Peter’s shoulder. “That’s okay.” He melted into Peter’s front as his arm came around him, hugging him securely. Peter gave the best hugs.

“And what if I wanted to kiss your lips?” Peter asked, brushing his nose through Stiles’s hair.

“Well, I guess that would be okay,” Stiles decided, lifting his head, but he pressed his fingers to Peter’s lips when he leaned in. “But not in my side yard. Don’t you have any sense of romance, Mr Hale?”

Peter grinned against Stiles’s fingers, before he pulled back. “Forgive me, Mr Stilinski,” he said. “How about I go get us some dinner and we can watch Netflix?”

“If this is your Netflix and Chill ploy…” Stiles allowed Peter to pull him back toward the house anyway, this time toward a door like civilized supernatural beings.

“This is my _I want to watch the new season of Dare Devil_ ploy,” Peter replied, and Stiles let out a weird seagull laugh.

“You’re really okay with it?” Stiles finally asked about twenty minute later when they had decided what to eat and Peter was on his way out the door. “The no sex thing?” he went on when Peter lifted a brow at him.

“Yes,” Peter said, and he didn’t even follow it up with a crushing _I’ll do it for you_ kind of thing that would have made Stiles guilty and vomit-y. Instead he said, “I already have an open relationship with my vast collection of toys. They’ll be pleased to know I’m committing to sexual monogamy.” He grinned like the asshole he was.

Stiles rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised they were still in his head. “Oh my god, get out of here.” He shooed the older werewolf away. “And if you get me quinoa instead of fried rice again, I will change my Netflix password.”

Peter clucked his tongue. “Yes, dear." Then the fucker blew him a kiss and out the door he went.

Stiles knew, as blinked away the stinging wetness in his eyes, that he was probably going to cry about this later, but he also knew that if he did, he was going to be laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [my Tumblr!](https://thesushiowl.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The New Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450490) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList)




End file.
